You Make My Heart Race
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: You make my long dead heart come to life, and dammit Harry, you make it race... Please read the AN before you read the story. Rated for a few F-Bombs.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **AN - So, I know that anyone who follows me, and to those of you who have been PM'ing me asking where I am, know that I haven't written anything substantial for Potter since last year... man is it good to be writing about my favourite men again! This one-shot... if you can call it that at 7800 words, is going to be a part of a series of one-shots.**

 **I don't want to ruin any of the details, but there are others that will follow, including a HermioneLucius one, a LavenderParvati one, and of course, a sequel to this one. So... the random mentions of non canon couples will be explained in various one shots all set in the same universe. I really hope you enjoy, and you know the drill, reviews are my love source, so drop me one if the feeling takes you.**

* * *

 **You Make My Heart Race...**

* * *

Severus sighed to himself, running a hand over his forehead. Today's meeting seemed to be going on forever, and it had no signs of being over any time soon. He had a headache building, the likes of which not even a potion would rid, and he wanted nothing more than to go and lie down in a dark room and sleep the day away.

"And poor Odessa will be off for a while longer. Poppy is still unsure about the mutation of Dragon Pox, and we're having a healer brought in from St Mungo's to help out. We are very lucky that we've managed to gain cover for her classes."

"Who's covering?" Filius asked, his squeak sending a particularly sharp pain through Severus' skull.

"Mr Potter. I owled him when I heard he was back in the country, and he's agreed to spend the next few weeks with us. Healer Kneen is all aflutter at the opportunity to work with him, of course."

Severus barely managed to hold his groan inside. Potter. Because that was just what he needed. Bloody hell. Why the insipid Healer want's to work with Potter, Severus had no idea. The boy wasn't exactly a qualified healer. Was he?

"He'll be here sometime today, ready to start classes tomorrow."

"It'll be lovely to see him again," Minerva said with a small smile. "Receiving letters is never the same as actually talking to someone."

Severus frowned, wincing when it made his headache throb even worse. Potter kept in contact with some of the other Professors? Why had none of them told him? Surely, after everything that happened, he had a right to know?

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you, Minerva. He certainly seemed happy to be returning to Hogwarts, even if it's only on a temporary basis, and of course, we know he has much to teach our students."

Severus rolled his eyes. Sure, the boy beat Voldemort, but... Well. The boy beat Voldemort. That's what Dumbledore had to be talking about. Shaking his head slightly at his own theatrics, Severus heard the dismissal and stood up, striding from the room before anyone could attempt to trap him in conversation.

That dark room sounded like heaven right now.

* * *

"Harry, my dear boy!" Dumbledore greeted warmly as Harry stepped through the fire in his office, spelling away the excess dust and grime as he did so.

Harry smiled. "Headmaster."

"How many times must I insist you call me Albus?" Dumbledore reprimanded gently, drawing Harry into a grandfatherly hug. "We've missed you very much, Harry. It is fantastic to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Harry replied with a grin, unhooking his travelling cloak and draping it across a chair before he sat down. "How is Professor Gumley?"

Sighing sadly, the Headmaster shook his head. "From blood sample's, we've managed to narrow it down to a mutation of DragonPox, but how it mutated or why she's the only one suffering from it, we have no idea. To be safe, we're keeping her in a private room with restricted access, and anyone in or out of the room are using sterilising charms."

"I'll pop in and see Poppy before I settle in for the night. There were a few mutations of DragonPox in Greece, and one or two in Australia that I became familiar with. If it is the same, or similar to any of those, I'll be able to help the Healers with a treatment plan."

"Thank you for coming, Harry. I hope I haven't interrupted anything important?"

Grinning again, Harry shook his head. "I'll always help at Hogwarts, Albus, with whatever I am able. You know that. Besides, there's nothing pressing at the moment, and Lavender know's not to accept anything for the time being."

"Ah, Miss Brown. She's grown up to be quite lovely, hasn't she?"

Harry snorted. "The woman drives me batty on a daily basis, but she's absolutely fantastic as an assistant. She'll be here in a few days to update my diary and organise my... life."

Albus laughed. "Oh, dear boy! She has you quite in hand."

Shrugging, Harry smiled and sighed happily. "It really is good to be home. How's Minnie?"

"She'll have her wand to you if you call her that to her face," Albus replied, good-naturedly. "But she's fine. Very happy that you'll be visiting with us for a while. I do believe she's missed you as much as I have."

"If she catches me with a stinging hex, I'm sure I'll have earned it. How is he?"

Without needing clarification on who Harry was talking about, Albus sighed. "Much the same as usual. He's not happy, but he's no longer miserable with his lot in life. He still refuses any news of you, so for the most part, we've stopped attempting to bring you up in conversation with him."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "I really don't understand that man. He sent me away. He... He didn't want me, and I accepted that. I don't understand why he thinks he can now act like the injured party."

"Nothing about love makes sense, Harry."

Snorting, Harry didn't reply.

"Kreacher is handling your luggage?" Albus asked after a rather pregnant pause. When Harry nodded, Albus stood. "Come on, then. I'll walk with you to the Hospital Wing. We shouldn't deprive Poppy of her chance to devour you with a hug any longer."

As the two of them headed down the stairs, Harry sighed again.

"I apologise. I don't mean to be rude, Albus, I really don't. Even when he's not there, Severus brings out the child in me."

"Think nothing of it, Harry."

* * *

True to Albus' word, as soon as the two men walked into the hospital wing, Poppy descended, sweeping Harry into a bone crushing hug. He returned it warmly, holding her close for a few moments, before they each stepped back.

"It's wonderful to see you, Harry," she murmured, a bright smile on her face. "You really must visit with us more often."

"I'm sorry, Poppy. I'll do better, I promise. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear. Tearing my hair out with the lack of progress on poor Odessa, but other than that, I have no complaints."

"That's good. Would you mind getting her file for me? I'd like to look over it, see if there are any symptoms I've seen before."

"It's already waiting for you on my desk, Harry. Would you like to see her?"

He nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

Casting the sterilising charm on himself, and a descendant of the bubble charm around his nose and mouth, Harry followed her into the private room. A woman lay in the bed, and Harry winced. The majority of the skin on show was covered with pulsing green boils and welts; uncomfortable at the best of times but these looked truly vicious.

"Have you been giving her the standard DragonPox Potion?"

Poppy nodded. "Three times a day. Severus will be up shortly with the newest batch."

Pulling out his wand, Harry conjured a three swab sticks and three small medical bags. With the first, he took a sample of the puss leaking from one of the boils. With the second he took a swab of saliva from the sleeping woman's mouth, and then, conjuring a scalpel, he sliced the skin over her heart and took a small blood sample, healing the cut a second later.

"How long had she been sedated?"

"Three days," Poppy replied sadly. "We didn't have much choice, as soon as she wakes, she's itching and rubbing at the boils."

Harry nodded. "I'll be able to help with that at least. She should be allowed to remain awake as long as she wishes it. When will the Po -" Harry was interrupted when Severus walked into the room carrying a vial of bright purple potion.

"Well, that answered that question. Hello, Professor."

"Potter."

"How long until you wake her for the potion?" Harry asked instead, turning his attention to Poppy.

She checked her watch. "Four minutes."

"Alright. Would you all mind stepping back a little bit away from the bed."

When the three of them did as he asked, Harry took a breath, and held his wand above Odessa's head. With a string of Latin, her skin started glowing blue where Harry's wand moved over it. Just over a minute later, Harry stopped. Where the boils were on her skin was now covered with what looked like a very thin layer of cellophane.

"You cast that spell with such precision, Potter. Don't tell me that you've actually learned some control?" Severus drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I should. I invented it. I'll grab her file from your desk, Poppy, and I'll be up in the morning before breakfast to reapply the anaesthetic layer on her skin. You shouldn't need to sedate her again now. If there are any problems, just call for Kreacher and he'll come and get me."

"Okay, dear. Save one of your lunches for me this week, okay?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile. "Headmaster, would you show me where I'll be staying please?"

Without looking at Severus again, Harry walked out of the room, cancelling the charm on his face, and recasting the sterilising charm. He could vaguely hear Poppy berating Severus, but he wasn't interested in actually listening to it. Her words, like many before her, would fall on deaf ears. She was wasting her breath.

Picking the file up and making sure the medical bags with the swabs were all sealed properly, Harry followed Dumbledore down the hall.

"I thought this would be the best place for you, Harry. It's close to the hospital wing, but only a floor down from the Defence classroom. You have an office in there as well, though feel free to use Odessa's office if you need it."

"I'm sure this one will be fine."

"Good, good. The password is Chocolate Frogs, though feel free to change it if you wish. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?"

"I'll be there. Goodnight Headmaster... Albus."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

Severus sat at the Teacher's table with his customary scowl on his face, his eyes on the door. Breakfast began fifteen minutes ago, and he was still waiting for a sign of Potter. Severus hated the little brat; mostly, because he was no longer a little brat. When he'd walked into Odessa's private room the night before, he'd been in no way prepared for a very grown up, very handsome Harry Potter to be there.

No longer the boy that Severus remembered, he'd tried to cut him down to size with his first sentence, hoping to draw a reaction, though what reaction he still wasn't positive of. Instead, Potter had been professional, distant, and had given him nothing. That the anaesthetic charm was his invention was yet another shock to Severus' system.

Why hadn't anybody told him that Potter was inventing spells and working medical cases?

Ah, but they tried, said a sly voice in the back of his mind. You just weren't interested in listening to any news of Harry.

Severus sighed, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. Another five minutes had passed and Potter was still nowhere to be seen. Why he wanted to see him, Severus wasn't sure. There was something pulling him to the boy - man, though, and he intended to find out what it was.

"Severus, cease and desist with that infernal tapping, will you?" Minerva said, from her seat beside him. "Who could have possibly angered you this early in the morning?"

Severus ignored her. He couldn't very well tell her that he was angered that Potter wasn't in the hall for breakfast, when by all regards, he should be thanking the lord above for such an occurrence.

Before she could bug him further, the doors opened, and in walked the prodigal son, along with Poppy. The two of them were laughing at something, though when Potter noticed the hush that came over the hall at his appearance, he rolled his eyes. The two of them walked up to the head table, and as Potter sat down between Poppy and Albus, Albus stood up.

"You've all noticed that Mr Potter is here for a visit. He'll be covering for poor Professor Gumley while she recuperates. I hope you will all make him feel welcome while he is here."

Harry waved cheerfully to the students, before he continued his conversation with Poppy. From where Severus sat at the table, he couldn't hear the conversation, and it only irritated him more.

"You have the schedule for your classes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, conversationally as he added butter and jam to toast.

Harry nodded. "I do. I don't envy Odessa for her usual Monday schedule. The fifth, sixth, and seventh years. My brain will be fried by the end of today, just you watch."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, dear boy, but I'm sure Severus will come along and help with the seventh years. You have a free period then, do you not, Severus?"

Meddling old fart.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be fine either way, but if Professor Snape wishes to drop in, I have no issue."

Severus sneered, but didn't answer. Oh, he'd go along to the class alright, if only to watch Potter crash and burn with the idiots who were claiming to be almost ready for life outside school.

* * *

"How did you manage to learn anything, if your years here were interrupted by war?"

Severus rolled his eyes as he strolled into the classroom five minutes after it started. The seventh years were all in their seats, already enamoured by the boy wonder. Potter pinched at the bridge of his nose. It seemed that teaching was taking it's toll indeed. Severus could barely hold his smirk.

Looking up, he nodded at Severus and gestured to the chair behind the desk, since he was sitting on the desk itself.

"I figured something out. The future is unpredictable," he replied eventually. "While I was a student here, the defence against the dark art's post was... unstable at best. We had a new teacher every year, and some of them were... unsuitable for the position. In the six years I actually studied, I had two decent teachers. One was a man called Remus Lupin. He taught me the Patronus and by doing so, saved my soul at least a dozen times. The other, was Professor Snape. Now, as it goes, we're supposed to be talking about your time here in Hogwarts and not mine, so, let's see what you know."

Shocked that he'd been reference as one of the 'decent' defence Professors, Severus stood up from the seat and walked over to the window, where he could watch over the class and Potter at the same time.

"Who can tell me the three Unforgivables? Hands up, who know's all three?"

Three quarter's of the class raised their hands, and Potter raised an eyebrow. "My, how times have changed. Alright, who can cast a Corporeal Patronus?"

"Please, sir. Professor Gumley teaches us the things that can be used in duelling. You can't really use the Patronus in duelling, it's only purpose is to guard against Dementors, and since there are only a few of them left..."

Severus watched Potter's eye's widen slightly, before he glanced up to meet Severus' eyes with his own. "Professor Snape, can I have a word outside for a moment?" he asked.

Severus followed him from the class, curious to know what this was about. Closing the door, he wasn't surprised when Potter cast a privacy bubble around them.

"Has Dumbledore lost his fucking mind?" Potter asked immediately.

Severus frowned slightly. "I'm not following."

"I've had three classes in today. The fifth years didn't know any of the unforgivables, and they hadn't even heard of the patronus. The sixth years are only just learning spells like diffindo, and couldn't understand how the Gemino charm would be any use in battle or duelling. Now the seventh years can't defend themselves even a little bit against Dementors, and only three quarters of the class can tell me all three unforgivables. I ask again, has Dumbledore lost his fucking mind?"

"Diffindo in sixth year? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. What is Odessa playing at and why is Dumbledore letting her get away with it? What are the OWL and NEWT results like?"

"Not the highest we've had, but not the lowest either. You are correct," Severus admitted tiredly, "that the class should be more advanced than they are though. The problem, Potter, is that even though the curse has indeed been lifted, there are not many people who want to take the Defence position."

Potter rubbed his head again, causing Severus to frown slightly in concern. "Have you a headache, Potter?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Harry admitted. "I'll take something later. I had no idea I was walking into this kind of clusterfuck when I agreed to help out."

Severus nodded slowly. Honestly, even he hadn't been aware it was quite as bad as it was. He'd be talking to Dumbledore about it at the nearest opportunity. As Potter cancelled the privacy screen, Severus had the oddest compulsion to stroke his head in an attempt to chase away the headache. Shaking his head at himself, he followed Potter back into the classroom.

Potter picked up the syllabus from Odessa's desk and looked at what should have been scheduled for the day's lesson. He sniffed in disgust. "Alright, we'll be talking about reactions if you're ever caught up in a bad situation. Of course, all of these will be hypothetical, because the world we live in now is oh so safe."

Severus couldn't stop the small snort of amusement that escaped him.

"So. You're shopping in Diagon Alley, and a dark wizard decides he feels like visiting Fortescue's. When they don't have his favourite strawberry fondue surprise, he has a temper tantrum and starts shooting off dark curses at unsuspecting passer's by. What are you gonna do?"

Hands raise, and Potter looks around the room before he picks a Ravenclaw sitting in the back.

"Run away."

"He's hit you in the back with a curse. You're dead. Who's next?"

Severus actually chuckled at the bored tone Potter used.

"But sir, if he's a dark wizard, what am I supposed to do?"

"Why did you not at the very least put a shielding charm on your back before you ran away. Hush now, dead people can't talk. You," Potter replied, pointing at another victim, um, student.

"I'd apparate away."

"There are anti-apparition spells all over the Alley. You're splinched. That had to hurt."

The students were slowly putting their hands down. Potter picked on one of the remaining brave ones, a Slytherin. Severus waited with baited breath for his student to embarrass himself and earn a week's detention.

"If there were a way to get away quickly and easily, I'd do that. If there wasn't, I'd cast a protection bubble around myself, and look for somewhere to hide. If there was nowhere to hide, I'd defend myself as best I could until either help came, I got a chance to escape, or I died."

"That's a better answer, twenty points to Slytherin," Potter said, with a nod. "You can't always believe that you can run away. If there is a way to safely get away, I absolutely encourage you to take it, but if there isn't you need to be able to think on your feet and keep your eyes and your sense sharp."

Severus pulled his wand out of his pocket rapidly and shot a stinging hex at Potter.

Potter's wand was in his hand before any of the class had time to blink, and he conjured a teddy bear to take the hex for him.

"Can anyone tell me why Professor Potter didn't just cast a shield charm?" Severus asked the class, drawing their attention. He could see looks of complete horror in a lot of their eyes, and he shook his head. Potter had been more right than he knew when he said that this was a clusterfuck. The Slytherin who had already been awarded points put his hand up.

When Severus nodded to him, he said, "Because if Professor Potter shielded, the hex could have rebounded and hit one of us."

"Good," Potter said, taking the control back. He nodded to Severus. "Thank you for proving a point, Professor. You've all been taught to Duel in a controlled environment, but at some point in your lives, you're going to run into an uncontrolled situation, and for the most part, you'll be sitting ducks. I understand that you're growing up in a more peaceful time that I, and my peers, did, but that is no excuse. For today, you're excused, because I need to speak with the Headmaster. For homework, you've got two tasks."

The groan that greeted that statement was met by Potter rolling his eyes.

"I want a sheet of parchment with every spell that you can competently, and I do mean competently because I'll be testing, cast, and then, I want an explanation of how each of them can be used to protect yourself or someone else in an uncontrolled situation like the one I just mentioned. You can all go. I want the homework by your next class, which I believe is on Wednesday."

The class trooped out, and Harry moved around the desk to slump in the chair. "Kreacher."

The elf that Severus remembered from Grimmauld place popped into the room, but he looked nothing like Severus remembered. Groomed and wearing a pristine white pillow case, he handed a potion to Potter.

"Master Harry."

"Any word from Lavender, Kreacher?"

"Yes, Master Harry. She tell's that she'll be here tomorrow evening with your books and schedule."

Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Has Edward replied to my owl yet?"

"Not yet, Master, but it is a long flight for Athena."

"I know. I'm eager to get Odessa well so that she can take control over her... student's again. If the reply come's while I'm out of my quarters, fetch it straight to me, okay?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Go and find Headmaster Dumbledore, and ask him if he's available for a chat, then let me know, please. Thank you, Kreacher."

As the elf popped away, Potter took the potion, wincing slightly at the taste. "And I always thought you were making them taste bad because you were a git," he murmured, looking up at Severus.

"What potion is that?" Severus asked, eyeing the vial.

"It's an advanced Healing Potion. Get's rid of my headaches. Normal potions don't work for the most part, I think over the years I became somewhat immune I took so many."

Nodding, Severus stood up straight from where he was leaning against the wall.

"You said you're eager to get Odessa back to her classes? What happened to Dumbledore losing his mind?"

Potter snorted. "Oh, I still think he's lost his mind, and I intend to tell him so, but I haven't got the energy to try and teach the little snots, only for her to undo any progress I make as soon as she's back on her feet. It's a waste of time and honestly, pointless."

"Why set them that homework then?"

"I want to see how many of them actually do it. The slytherin, what's his name?"

"He's a Nott. Theo Nott was in your year, I believe. It's his little brother."

Harry nodded. "That explains a lot. It's hard to believe that ten years after I leave, the students don't seem to understand that the dangers are still there. Do any of them even know who Voldemort and the Death Eater's were?"

Severus shrugged. "It's been added to the History curriculum for the seventh years. Whether they've covered it yet, I have no idea."

"These kids though... they were alive in the war. They might have been sheltered because they were kids, but still. They lived it. They should..." He trailed off, the frustration evident.

Before Severus could reply, a crack announced Kreacher's return.

"Master Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore said you are most welcome to join him for tea and a chat."

"Thank you, Kreacher."

Standing up, Harry cracked his neck before he returned his eyes to Severus. "Coming with?"

* * *

"I'm telling you, Headmaster," Harry said forcefully. "I just sat in a classroom with seventh years, and they couldn't all tell me the names of the Unforgivable Curses. Not only that, but Professor Gumley has pretty much destroyed any natural reactions they might have had to start with."

"I don't know what to tell you, Harry. Filling the Defence position is notoriously difficult, and she teaches them enough to result in mostly positive Newt Results," Albus answered tiredly.

"A's," Severus interjected. "Last year, the students mostly got A's, which even though it stands for acceptable, it really isn't. Albus, as much as it would usually kill me to admit it, Potter is correct. That class is an unmitigated disaster."

Albus sighed, taking a drink from his tea. "I'll start looking for a new Professor for next year then. If she's as bad as you say, then she's doing more harm than good. Unless... You wouldn't happen to be interested in the post would you, dear boy?"

Harry almost spat his tea back into the cup when Dumbledore turned his now twinkling blue eyes on him.

"Ohhh no. I'm having no part of that mess. Do you have any idea what will be required to get the current sixth years ready for their Newt's? And as far as the current fifth years are concerned, I wouldn't accept a single one of them into Newt Classes."

"I have every faith that you could do it, dear boy. At least think about it?"

"Albus, you know I have the utmost respect for you, but... I don't have time to be a Professor. I'm due back in Greece when I finish here, and then I've got plans for both Spain and Portugal, not to mention Amelia is on my case about working with the Hit Wizard Squad and St Mungo's has been asking for me to jump onto a few of their cases."

Severus frowned. "Potter, what are you?"

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"What is your job?"

"Oh. I'm a consultant, I suppose. I picked up a lot of tricks and techniques in the first few years after war while I was travelling and... word travels, you know?"

"A consultant on what?"

"Magic."

"You're a magic consultant?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"You got a better word for what I do?"

"Well, what do you do?"

"I just told you what I do."

"No, you didn't."

"Look, I'm not attempting to be rude, but if I sat and told you everything I've worked on in the last ten years, we'd be here all night. Suffice it to say, I've got commitments that mean that I can't just decide I want to be a Professor for nine months of the year."

Albus sat watching them, amusement shining his eyes.

"I completely understand, Harry. It was just an idea. The student's would certainly benefit from your experience but I won't push you," he said, drawing their attention back to him.

Harry looked down for a minute, before he sighed.

"Give me some time, okay? Lavender will be here tomorrow evening with my schedule and hopefully some kind of time scale for the things I've already agreed to do. If, and it's a huge if, we can sort something out, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Harry. Take as much time as you need. Now, onto other business, Healer Kneen will be here tomorrow morning to help Poppy and she is most looking forward to working with you both. Harry, have you had any thought on the notes Poppy gave you last night?"

"I haven't told her yet, because I wanted to double check it before I get her hopes up. I did a couple of tests, and I'm relatively certain that it's a strain that was prevalent a few years ago in Greece. I'm waiting for Athena, my owl, to bring back a confirmation from a Healer I know over there. If it's what I think it is, there is a potion that is a variant on the one Professor Snape is making for her that should clear it up in about a week."

"That's fantastic news, Harry! Please, let me know as soon as you have confirmation. If it comes before Healer Kneen arrives, I will tell her that her presence would be better used at St Mungo's."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Come on then, boys, let's go to dinner shall we?"

Dumbledore stood up, twinkling happily while both Harry and Severus grimaced at being called boys. They followed him from the office nonetheless.

"I'm going to run up and check in with Poppy and Odessa before I come to dinner," Harry said. "I need to recast the anaesthetic charm anyway. I'll be along shortly."

Severus watched Harry walk quickly down the corridor. Albus chuckled, gaining his attention.

"You're rather taken with this grown up Harry, aren't you, Severus?"

Severus scowled. "Of course not."

"No? My mistake."

Severus followed Albus into the Great Hall, his scowl still firmly in place. He was not 'taken' with Potter. And anyway, even if he was, there was no possible way that the boy - man could feel anything for him now, was there?

Not after what Severus did when Potter was leaving Hogwarts.

It was ridiculous. Dumbledore was naught but a meddling old coot, and he was ridiculous for even trying to put such an idea in Severus' head. Wasn't he?

He was brought out of his dark thoughts when Potter slid in to the seat beside him.

"How is the patient?" Severus asked, more to keep his mind occupied than actually caring.

Harry snorted. "I don't think she's very impressed with me, but other than that, as well as can be expected."

"Oh?"

"Hmm. She doesn't share my opinion that she's destroying the natural magical instincts of the students in her care. Apparently, I need to... ah what was it... 'learn my place.'"

"This from the woman that you're actively trying to cure?" Severus asked, disbelief evident in both his tone and on his face.

"Yup," Harry replied, shrugging. "I don't particularly care for her opinion on me. It amuses me that she doesn't realise that I can effectively steal her job from under her without so much as a 'sorry for nicking your job,' but... eh. What can you do?"

Severus snorted. "She doesn't care much for me, either."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry, is that supposed to surprise me? You've never been one to suffer fools easily, or at all for that matter."

"I taught you for six years, didn't I? I'm still waiting for that sainthood for patience in the mail."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you just keep hoping. Patience is just about the last thing you had when dealing with me. Still, you got the job done, and I survived, so you must have done something right."

"Surviving has always been you special skill, Potter. You can't give me credit for that."

Rolling his eyes, Harry murmured, "I survived so many times because you saved my ass so many times. I'm not above knowing when someone saved my life."

"Yes, well... you returned the favour, so like I said then, we're straight."

Severus' mind automatically went back to the hours he spent alone in the shrieking shack, clinging to his life by the skin of his teeth. If Potter hadn't returned for him as soon as Voldemort was dead, Severus would have been joining the snake faced bastard in the bowels of hell.

Harry shrugged.

"You said you invented the anaesthetic charm you're using on Odessa? How did that come about? I only know of the charm at all because it was in a medical review I got a few months ago."

"Oh, I was learning spell development in Spain, and couldn't decide on what spell to modify. Anyway, I eventually decided to see what I could do with a numbing charm, because it's so... limited, and finally, I got the anaesthetic charm. The master that was teaching me told me to get it patented, because it would be useful for healing."

Severus shook his head. "I had no idea what you were doing after you left... Albus... Minerva... Poppy, they all tried to give me news on you but..."

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortable. "I get it," he murmured. "Really I do. I put you in an uncomfortable situation back then and I am really sorry for that. I... I'm not going to apologise for the emotions, but I will apologise for telling you and expecting anything other than being told to get lost. I was... young and ridiculously naive as far as relationships went."

Severus nodded. "I didn't have to be as... harsh as I was with you."

Harry laughed. "Oh, trust me, that part wasn't a shock. Honestly, it makes me cringe when I think back on it. I was so... anyway, I'm all grown up now and willing to admit that you were completely right to send me away. I needed the time away from England to really grow up and into a life that wasn't defined by Voldemort. You... you did the best thing for me, honestly. I'm far more comfortable in my own skin now, and I've accepted who, and what, I am. Life's much better now."

"I'm... I'm glad," Severus answered honestly. "I... After the war, and all the battles, it's hard to get back into the swing of a peaceful life. The transition is difficult enough for an adult, but you... you grew up with it, and when it was over, it was understandable that you'd develop a... crush on someone who had always been in your life."

Harry frowned. "I understand the sentiment, but... It wasn't a crush. Like I said, I won't apologise for the emotions, but... You know what, it really doesn't matter any more. It was a long time ago. Excuse me."

Harry left the table and the hall at a pace that could only just be described as a walk. Severus watched after him, before glancing down at the full plate of food he'd left behind. Albus was looking down the table, concern etched into every line on his face.

Standing himself, Severus left the hall and made his way back to the safety of his dungeons, where he was quite sure he'd be indulging in a glass or three of his favourite scotch.

* * *

The following day, Severus barley saw a glimpse of Potter. After receiving confirmation from his healer friend, Potter had proceeded to owl Severus the new potion instructions. They'd at least been saved from the invasion of Healer Kneen. He'd made the required changes to the potion, and even though Odessa had only had two vials of it so far, they were already seeing improvement.

Severus wasn't sure how he felt about that. On one hand, the sooner Odessa was better, Potter would be gone. On the other, as soon as Odessa was better, Potter would be gone.

Severus' head was arguing with his long dead heart and it was driving him insane. In his head, he knew that it would be a ridiculous thing to chase Potter, to even chance that the 'emotions' would still be there for the younger man. His heart was pounding in his chest as it told him that taking the chance might just be the best thing he ever did in his life.

Now it was dinner time again, and Potter was sitting at the table with Lavender Brown, his assistant. Severus sat down beside Potter, shamelessly earwigging on the conversation.

"But, if we move consultation with the Ministry to as soon as you finish up here, then go to Spain, Portugal and finish up in Greece, you'll be free and clear by August at the latest. That gives you time to sort out lesson plans and what have you for here. St Mungo's are still faffing around on what they actually want or need your help with, so you can just see them on weekend consults or something once the school year has started, and if they don't like it, tough. Amelia will be thrilled that you're moving up the consult with the Hit Squad, so that won't be a problem. Edward is always happy to see you, so it won't matter when we go to Greece and both Spain and Portugal consults are crying for your help so they'll be happy it's been moved forward. I really don't understand the problem here, Harry?"

"Lavender, you're giving me a headache."

"Aww, poor baby. Have you been taking your potions?"

"Yes, mother. Kreacher fetches them whenever I need them."

"Mother...you're a jackass. You want this, Harry, I know you do."

Harry sighed. "Yeah... but..."

"But nothing. I'm sure if anything comes up, the Headmaster will be as flexible as possible with your weekends."

"I know. I just... it's a big commitment, you know? I'm so used to travelling, being in one place for so long is... daunting."

"Ha, one place. With all the holidays, not to mention summer to do whatever you want, you'll be glad to have a homebase. Besides... I think Parvati might..."

"Really? I hope she doesn't think that just cause she's putting a rock on your hand that I'm giving up my assistant?"

"Parvati loves you and you know it. She'd never try and take me away."

"Hmm. As long as it stays so. I'd lose my mind if I didn't have you to keep my head on straight. But... I guess it would be good for you to be home more, right?"

She shrugged, but nodded lightly.

Severus clamped down on the hope that was stubbornly rising inside him. He would not go there.

Harry rubbed his forehead and nodded. "Alright. We'll give it a whirl, alright. Set up with Edward that I won't be along for a little bit longer than planned, tell Amelia to have the Hit Wizards ready for a pacing on Monday morning, and make sure she warns them to warm up, because I won't be going easy on them just cause they're trained. Send a message to Healer Casinga and tell him we'll be in Spain... how long does Amelia want me for?"

"Don't worry about it, Harry, I'll sort it out. I'll have us planning to be back in England by the... tenth of August?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sure that'll be fine, but honestly, we can cut Greece shorter if necessary. You know I'm only going there to see Edward and dote on his sprogs. So, I'll speak to Albus after dinner, and go and check on Odessa. When you've made the arrangements, have Kreacher fetch me the organiser, will you? Oh, and do me a favour? Owl Hermione and tell her that I'll still be here when she gets off her honeymoon if she want's to meet up. If not, I'll see her when I get back in August."

"You realise that Lord Blondie is going to be fucking insufferable when he realises that you're coming back for good, don't you? I'll be adding Winzengamot duties and god knows what other political bollocks he insists upon to your diary in no time."

Harry groaned. "I'll deal with Lucius another time. He might be my best friend's husband now, but it doesn't mean I won't kick his ass if he annoys me."

Lavender chuckled. "I'm sure he's aware of that. After last time..."

Severus frowned. Why didn't he know that Lucius was friends with Potter? Though, now that he thought about it, he tended to tune Lucius out when he started talking about anything to do with his new wife.

"I'm going to shoot off then. I'll sort out everything we talked about and Kreacher will have your updated organiser ready for you tomorrow morning at the latest."

Harry nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'll speak to you tomorrow at some point anyway. My love to Parvati. Have a good night, darling."

Lavender returned the kiss to the cheek and ruffled Harry's hair. "Later, baby."

Harry pushed her away laughing, and Lavender left the hall quickly. Harry leant over slightly, and asked for a meeting with the headmaster after dinner. Eyes twinkling brightly, Severus saw Dumbledore agree happily and knew that the old man had been listening carefully as well.

"That sounded like a good result for Hogwarts," Severus said to Harry, who jumped slightly in his seat before turning to face Severus.

"I guess. My assistant has spoken, and all being well, it looks like I've actually got a real job."

"You don't count your consulting as a real job?"

Harry shrugged. "I go where I'm asked, but no, not really. It's fun, but it can get old."

Severus nodded. He could understand the wish to have somewhere to call home.

"After... when you're done with Dumbledore, would you mind coming down to the dungeons. There's something I would like to discuss with you if you're amenable?"

"Um... I've got to head back up to the hospital wing when I'm done with Dumbledore. I shouldn't be long, but if you don't want to wait..."

"I'll meet you there. We can talk and walk while I do my rounds, if you don't mind?"

Harry nodded, smiling. "That's fine."

* * *

Severus sat in the hospital wing, waiting for Harry to finish whatever he was doing with Odessa. He'd heard a few heated exchanges, mostly between the women, but he'd left them to it. Honestly, he didn't have the energy to get between Poppy and Odessa and Potter was in there anyway.

"Bloody harpy," Harry muttered, walking out of the private room.

"Which one?" Severus asked, startling Harry.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were already waiting. I'm good to go now. Oh, and I was talking about Gumley. Got some lungs on her, hasn't she?"

"I couldn't hear exactly what was going on."

"Be thankful for that. Trust me, I could have gone my whole life without hearing her in rant mode. You wanted to talk to me?"

The two men walked down the corridor, heading for the stairs that would take them up to the astronomy tower.

"Yes. Our... conversation yesterday... I..."

"Did I make you uncomfortable again?"

Potter seemed to stiffen as they walked, and Severus cursed his own lack of bravery where his heart was concerned.

"No. That's not... Potter, do you still have... those... emotions towards me?"

"What does it matter?" Harry asked, a deep sigh following his words. "It's not like anything has changed, is it?"

"Actually, we've both changed rather a lot, you in particular. When... when you came to me, you were naught but a child, confused and battle hardened and looking for something familiar. We both know that, and I knew it then as well as now. I look at the man you've become, the man you are now, and..."

They reached the top of the tower, surprisingly finding no errant students occupying it.

"And what, Severus?"

They were facing each other now, and Harry was looking right into Severus' eyes.

"I always thought I was doomed to a lonely existence. Even back then, when you came to me all doe eyed and innocent, I was tempted to take you because it would mean not being alone, but I didn't. I couldn't. My heart was long dead, and I couldn't subject anyone to that, least of all you. Now... Harry, I'm not a nice man. I'm sarcastic and gruff and I can be downright cruel. I'm not a hearts and flowers and poetry kind of person. But..."

"But what?"

"But you make my long dead heart come to life, and dammit Harry, you make it race..."

No more words were spoken, as Harry's lips captured Severus' in a passionate yet brief kiss.

When they pulled back, Harry's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I've dreamed about that for ten years, and my dreams really didn't do it justice."

Severus couldn't suppress the smile that bloomed on his face, though honestly, he didn't try that hard. Capturing Harry's hand in his own, he pulled the younger man closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

Harry shook his head before bury his face in Severus' neck. "I'm not. It was perfect."


End file.
